The Shelter/List of Episodes/1-17: The Body Swap Episode
The 17th episode of the series. Synopsis Comp invents what they think is the greatest machine ever: a double-microwave, with two microwaves connected to each other. Turns out, that machine has the ability to swap minds. Once word gets out, everyone tries to do it for their own selfish reasons, only realizing too late that the microwave machine can't switch their bodies back. Transcript (the episode starts with Comp working on something in the kitchen) Comp: Yes! I have invented the greatest thing since canned bread: A double microwave! Now I can microwave two things at the same time! (Comp puts an apple and an orange into the microwaves. They just end up switching places) Comp: What the? Hmm... (Comp cuts opens the apple and orange, only to find that the insides of the apple is in the orange and vice-versa) Comp: Well then. That’s not what that was suppose to do. ...Ah well, I’ll just work on it later. (The double microwave is covered and Comp leaves) -Later…- (ACF and Bob walk in the kitchen and see the covered double microwave) Bob: Dude, what’s under the cover? ACF: Hmm, looks like two boxes stuck together. (ACF pulls the cover off) ACF: Well, I wasn’t exactly wrong… Bob: Hmm…what is this? ACF: Something weird, I’m sure. (Looks inside it) It’s just two microwaves wired together… Bob: (Looks inside it as well) It has to do something. (Pushes button) (FLASH) ACF (now in Bob’s body): Bob, what did you do? Bob (now in ACF’s body): I don’t know, but at least we have our answer. ACF: We need to ask Comp about this. (Comp walks in) Comp: Time to work on the- (sees ACF and Bob) ...Thing. What are you two doing down here? ACF: Yeah, uh, we were going to get a soda and saw this thing. Bob: We put our heads in it, I pushed a button, and now I’m in ACF’s body and vice versa. Comp: What!? I wasn’t done with that! I had that cloth over it for a reason. ACF: Good point. But, uh, you think you could make something that switches us back? Comp: Maybe. Try putting your heads in it, see if that fixes it. ACF: Alright… (ACF and Bob activate the machine again, but nothing happens) Comp: Darnit. Well, I’m gonna have to work on something to fix this. In the meantime, just don’t destroy anything. (Comp leaves) ACF: Alright. Come on, Bob. Bob: You mean A- ACF: No I mean you, Bob. Bob: Okay but if we’re gonna be lowkey about this we need to call each other by each other’s name. ACF: Ugh, you’re right. Come on, ACF. Geez that sounds so weird. Bob: You’ll get used to this, Bob. ...Geez, you’re right it does. (Faves and Moch walk in) Faves: Oh, hey. Can someone explain why we have two microwaves? Moch: So you can make BOTH of the hot pockets in a pack at the same time! It’s genius! I call the pizza one, Faves can have the gross spinach kind that nobody likes. Faves: No fair, I call the ham and cheese one. Moch: Too late. (Moch puts it into the microwave and gets it, out getting the spinach kind after it switched) okay what the fuck Faves: Haha, normie. Moch: Shut Faves: What the hell did this thing even do anyways Moch: Make my hot pocket terrible that’s what ACF: It totally doesn’t switch bodies, THAT’S for sure. Bob: Uhh yeah. Totally doesn’t. Faves: Wait Bob what the fuck are you getting at Bob: I didn’t- Faves: Not you, ACF. Bob: Haha oh right. Faves: Anyways (Looks inside) what the fuck does this thing eve-(Get’s pulled away by ACF) Hey woah what the fuck Bob ACF: Don’t. Faves: Why? ACF: Because, uh… I’m sure Comp worked on it. I don’t trust people sticking head inside weird Science devices. Moch: *whispers* They probably want to hoard all the hot pockets. Bob: Dude, hot pockets aren’t even that great. Why would I hoard them? Moch: How dare you, ACF. I think I might unfriend you. ACF: Nice going, ACF. Bob: Shut up, Bob. Moch: Anyway, I’m gonna stick my head in the microwave because obviously Bob and ACF have no judgement anymore. Pftt.. who doesn’t like hotpockets. Faves: Yeah okay (Leans against it, accidentally putting her arm inside it) Have fun. Moch: (Presses the button) (FLASH) ACF and Bob: SHIT, NOT AGAIN! Moch (now in Faves’ body): hey why are there boobs on my chest Faves (vice versa): What the fuck why do I feel differe-HOLY SHIT THERE I AM WHAT HAPPENED Moch: Faves, silly you and your shapeshifting games. please stop imitating me Faves: I didn’t shapeshift into you. Besides, why are you me!? Moch: Oh. What the fuck ACF: Okay, we didn’t wanna tell anyone, but that thing switches minds. Faves: The fuck? Is that why you pulled me out? ACF: Yeah…me and Bob already switched. Moch: Guys… I was getting bored of this conversation and was about to go to the bathroom to jack off but… Faves: Well you see Moch you gott- ACF: Stop. Also, you two can’t change back until Comp makes something that will let you. Moch: Wait. So I’m stuck like this? With boobs? Ah jeez... time to try peeing with this new dongle. Or whatever it’s called, I’m not a DOCTOR. Faves: Can I still shapeshift like this, at least? ACF: I have no idea. Moch: *Turns into Shulk* Haha how it’s Shulk time Faves: NOOOOOOOO Moch: (looks into pants) IT’S BETTER THAN I EVER IMAGINED Faves: Comp can’t make that machine soon enough… (Faves storms down to Comp’s Lab) Comp: Oh, hey Moch. Faves: Listen, I don’t know what that microwave did bu- Comp: Wait, the microwave? Oh no, who did Moch switch with? Faves: I’m Faves. Plus, Moch has my powers now. Comp: Well I’m sorry, but these machines just don’t happen overnight… Moch: *Walks in* GUYS, I CAN HAVE SPOONS FOR HANDS! Comp: Oh dear... Faves: *sigh* Just… just make it. Comp: I’ll try. Faves: (Leaves) Moch: (Follows Faves out) Why don’t you use this more often? Faves: Leave me alone. Moch: *gasp* I can have the anime titty. Faves: I swear to god… Moch: (makes anime titties so big that they’re the size of melons) Guys, it’s like that one anime with the hentai or whatever it’s called! (makes them super small) Ooo, this is better. I can actually walk now. Faves: Moch, why don’t you turn back into yourself Moch: Well, I’m gonna look like you then, silly. Faves: Fuck. I hate this so, so much. Moch: How about I try to use my shapeshifting on you. Faves: It doesn’t work like that, jackass. Moch: Maybe I’m just better at it. (grabs Faves arm and nothing happens) Huh. Let me squeeze harder. Faves: Moch, I’ve been able to do this for months you just got it today. I think I know how it works. Moch: Oh well… I’m not gonna stop squeezing though, I really feel something here. I should start dating myself. Faves: Just stop. Moch: Fine… So anyway, I’ll be in my room. Faves: Wait what if you turn into a girl version of yourself Moch: Moch: holy fuck (turns into super sexy fanservicey version of himself that looks nothing like the original version of himself) OOOoooo i like this Faves: Yeah sure whatever. I'm gonna be in my room and laugh at how small your dick is. Moch: It’s not small, it’s fun size! *laughs awkwardly but stops when he realizes what he’s saying* yeah… it’s small. Faves: *laughs* it's like nothing's even there Moch: (turns into Faves) It’s not like I can even see- oh nevermind. (meanwhile, ACF and Bob are in their room) Bob: Man, having physical fingers is pretty cool. ACF: Well...Yeah. I guess so. Not having physical fingers is uh...Something. ...Okay I’m fucking bored. What the hell should we do?? Bob: Mess with people? ACF: No... maybe. You know what, why not? It’s not like there’s anything else to do. Bob: Well, there's a lot else we can do, but let's do it. (to be continued) Category:Pages by Ace Lad Category:The Shelter Category:The Shelter Episodes